His Dark Matter
by beyondtworuthis
Summary: When Veigar crashes into Bandle City, everyone was instantly terrified of him. He was always an outcast and very few could even say his name out loud. One of the few was the Fae Sorceress, whom many called crazy and insane. She understood Veigar and now it's up to her to settle the peace in Bandle City. (Picture: Pix and Butterfly by yan531 on deviantART)
1. His Airship

Unlike the others, I had always found him... Fascinating. I understood how it felt like to be an outcast; I was labelled crazy and insane in Bandle City. Inside, I knew they were wrong but ever since I had come back from the Glade, I had changed. I don't know for the better or worse but my world was a mush of spinning colours. I understood how it felt like to change. I knew how it was like to be tormented and spat on. I understood him.

It was coming towards the end of summer in Bandle City and many yordles were out in the streets. There were many stalls in the streets to accompany the crowds including my very own cupcake stall. Despite my reputation of being 'loopy', business was doing well.

"Can I have one too, mummy?" A hopeful child asked. The mother rolled her eyes and dug into her pouch to draw out two silver coins. The child jumped gleefully and readily gave me the coins. I gave a sweet smile to the child and handed her a cherry cupcake. _Another satisfied customer,_ I thought to myself. The day had been successful for me and the thought of that made me instantly smile.

Around 5pm, the daytime stalls were starting to close up. Tonight was the cannon show, brought by the local hero, Tristana. I didn't have a permit for a night time stall spot so I quickly collapsed my stand a put my remaining cupcakes in a box. I heaved the cargo into a sack, then flung it on to my back. I took off my hat to look at the sky. The late afternoon sky was dreamy. A blue horizon expanded further than I had ever been. Baby pink clouds were spluttered across the sky and the mellowing yellow sun sat by the Bandle Spire (the tallest building in Bandle City). I was starting to drift into a daydream when something grabbed my attention. A small blob had appeared by the Bandle Spire. I stared at it for a while, making sure it wasn't me being crazy. It was definitely getting closer. As it got closer and closer, I could distinguish it as an... airship? Very few airships had ever flown over Bandle City and since I had come back from the Glade, I could only remember one: Veigar's departure of Bandle City.

"No, no, no." I started to mumble. I started to fumble with my hat; I needed to tell someone.


	2. The Scouts of the Mothership

_Thank you for the views so far :) I'm sticking to shorter chapters so I can update this at least weekly. The next chapter will probably be out Monday (11.08 (British way of writing the date)). Please R&R!_

"Mama, what's that?" A toddler pointed directly at the airship. The mother started to scream. She clutched her child in her arms and started to run down the street. Others started to pick up on what was going on and one by one, the crowd started to become frightened and disperse.

"Where are you Pix?" My faithful faerie companion appeared from the flowerpot and fluttered towards me.

"Veigar is back and we've got to warn the Scouts of the Mothership." Pix nodded in agreement. I put my sack on my back and started to make my through the terrified crowd. I casted whimsey to make myself sprint through the square.

Bandle City was one of the most structured cities in all of Runeterra. The city was devised into four districts: the Technological District, the Defense Ward, the Civilians Neighborhood and the City Hall Plaza. All of the summer celebrations were taking place in and around the City Hall Plaza, which was overlooked by the Bandle Spire. Crowds poured onto the surrounding streets in a wave of terror. The air ship was heading straight for the City Hall.

"Teemo?" I called.

"Lulu? If it's about the airship, we're already on the case." Teemo answered. I let out a sigh but I knew my work wasn't over.

"When he lands, what are you going to… do with him?" I asked.

"He'll probably end up being exiled again. Possibly to the Freljord or Noxus again. I wish we could just kill him for good but I will always stick to the Scout's Code." Kill him for good? Those words stung like a bee. I was never Veigar's friend or close acquaintance but he always intrigued me. I understood how it felt to be an outcast and I could do nothing but empathise with him.

"Teemo, let me deal with the situation. I know enough magic to repair the damage. I'll try to talk some sense into Veigar. Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Teemo gave me a questioning look but then proceeded to take out his notebook and scribble a note.

"OK, Lulu you are now in charge of the Airship Crisis. The Scouts of the Mothership will be at your aid if you run into any trouble with… him." Trouble? Everyone in this city underestimated the my Fae powers but I guess I was deemed 'loopy' by everyone too. I saluted Teemo and took the note.

In the distance, I could still hear screaming and now I could also smell smoke. He's landed. I had just taken on the responsibility of restoring peace. I knew it wasn't going to be simple but I was going to take the steps to succeed. First stop: the crash site.


	3. The Crash Zone

_Thank for your kind reviews! It really does mean a lot to me! Here's the next promised chapter; as I said before, shortish chapters but more updates. Does that sound like an ok plan? Thank you again for the support ^-^ (Next Update on Thursday, 14.08.12, just before the LCS comes on probably)_

The Landing Zone was not pretty. The pavement was scorched and ruined. The surrounding buildings were consumed with smoke. The epicentre of the zone was a tattered airship. I walked into square; the sun had just dipped below the horizon, ready for the cannon show, but the streets were desolate. With care, I started to dig into the rubble, looking for a possible Veigar. I knew that all of the citizens of Bandle City were praying for the 'unfortunate' demise of Veigar but only thing on my mind was finding him.

"Veigar?" I called, "I'm not here to hurt you, please come out. I hope you're safe." No answer. Fear started to run through my mind, don't give up hope Lulu. I kept pouring rubble from the ground and lifting rocks from the ground. No signs. I kept picking up stones and rubble until my hands were sore and blistered.

"Pix, can you see anything?" Pix shook his head. I let out a sigh and sat down.

"I've taken on too much, Pix. I accepted it to protect Veigar but now he's…" Rubble started to move next to me. Hope rushed through me like a bullet as I sprung to my feet and started to dig again.

"Search the area, Pix. I think he's here! Veigar, oh Veigar!"

"Lulu? Help me, I'm choking down here." A gruff voice called out. I was close to crying; pure joy was clouding my mind. I dug half a metre into the rumble until I clasped onto a hand. With one heave, I dragged out a dusty Veigar out of the ground. His -now- greyish hat was crushed and his robes were smothered with soot. I immediately hugged him but let go when he started to growl. My empathy and pity for him had covered the fact that he was one of the most notorious, dark mages in Runeterra.

"Hands off me." His golden eyes looked directly at me. My eyes dropped to the ground in… disappointment? What did I expect from him?

"I'm going to have to take you to the Scouts of the Mothership. I'm in charge of clearing this mess." I informed Veigar. Despite his scary reputation and demeanour, I wasn't scared. I saw him in a different light to the rest of Bandle City. His golden eyes were charming to me, not wicked and evil. He knew, at that very moment, that he was powerless; he was at my mercy.

"Take me with you. I'm hungry and cold." He demanded.

"The Scouts of the Mothership are planning to exile you to the Freljord; Teemo wants you dead!" I exclaimed. Right then, he wasn't an evil magician. He was a cold, tired Yordle. Pity and sympathy made me instantly forget my mission. He, standing here, wasn't dark or intimidating. This confirmed my explanation that his 'evil persona' had been blown out of control. I couldn't turn in an innocent Yordle.

"Come with me. I'm going to get you out of Bandle City." I stated. He started to protest against me, questioning why I'd want to affiliate with him.

"No one understands or takes me seriously here either. I understand how it feels to be an outcast. I'm going to get you out, no matter the consequences. "

"Aren't you wanting any payment for this?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Just that... after I get you out, I..." I stammered out the words. Being smitten was embarrassing.

"Lulu?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Take me with you."


	4. Disappointment

_This is the next chapter! I'm going on holiday on Sunday so I won't be able to update when I'm away :( (for 5 days). I'm bringing the next update forwards to Sunday and details of the next, next update will be then too! Thank you for your reviews and favourites so far! (Next update: 17.08.14)_

My eyes widened and sparkled for that moment; he was the only thing in the world that mattered. Bandle City didn't want me.

"No. You can't come with me... I'll hurt you and I don't want that." My heart sank like a lead balloon. The disappointment blinded the fact that he cared about me. I blinked tears away from my eyes in an effort to conceal my disappointment. Veigar lifted my chin to make me look him in the eye.

"Can you get me out of here still?" I nodded profusely. He smiled, shyly, at me. I still felt heart broken inside but I wasn't going to be selfish. Veigar's safety came first.

"This way."

It was midnight once we started to walk out of crash zone. All the street lights were off because of the -now cancelled- cannon show; Veigar and I moved unseen in the backstreets. Many thoughts were pacing around my mind, the main one being how I was going to run away. No amount of magic or lying was going to cover the 'unexplained' disappearance of Veigar. I'd never been further than Glade in my life, how was I to survive in the unknown? Yordles need company, otherwise they become darker and... like Veigar. None of this is going to work out Lulu. I nodded in agreement with myself.

We reached the edge of the Civilians Neighborhood by 1am. Veigar looked drained and weary; he couldn't keep going.

"I know a quiet place close by where you can stay." I stated. He nodded tiredly and yawned.

"I should get some food for you, then you can start travelling at dawn. Um, wait here, I'll be quick." My house, a glorified shack, was across the road from where they stopped. I unlocked the worn lock and pushed the door open.

"Pix, you still there?" My faerie wavered in front of me. He closed his eyes and muttered a few Fae words. Moments later, he started glowing a pretty purple, giving me enough light to see around the room. I walked into the cooking area and grabbed a few cupcakes from my sale earlier. Pix flew over to the other side of the room and picked up a small tea cloth.

"Thanks." I smiled and took the cloth from him. Carefully, I bundled the cake up and then cloaked it in another blanket. I ran through a mental checklist and then decided I was ready. Pix flew outside before me but stopped suddenly and started to mumble.

"What's wrong?" Terror flew across his face. Immediately, I start to panic. I ran outside to find four armed Yordles, all but one carrying torches. The fourth one was holding… Veigar!  
"No, let go of him, he's innocent, I…" I was gagged by a fifth, unseen Yordle. I tried to struggle but I was powerless against them.

"Mhhh, mhhhh murrrrr!" A hand instantly covered my mouth.

"Take the traitor away." Teemo ordered. Teemo, how did he find me? The fifth Yordle chained my hands up and gave me a shove towards the others. I stopped struggling and walked where I was told to go. They had Veigar now; Teemo had already told me his plans for him and I knew only too well that all hope was lost. I started to cry and this time, I didn't hold my tears back. Is this the end? Through my tears, I could see the streets starting to fill with the citizens of Bandle City. They had come out to see the 'darkest mage of all time' be captured by the heroic Scouts of the Mothership. Some of their faces looked confused when I walked past. I returned a nervous look back and kept following the Scouts ahead of me.

It took around twenty minutes to reach the Defensive Ward. Once we reached it, I was unchained. A small bottle was shoved into my hand.

"Drink up, traitor." I nodded and knocked it back. Colours started spin around me and my eyes fluttered. My mind was beginning to cloud and I became more woozy by the second. After the longest five seconds of my life, my conscience faded away from me and I lost all contact with the world.


	5. New Surroundings

_new update, yay! Quite short because it's a set up for something, hopefully, you'll love :D I'm going on my holidays for a week so next update in a week (24.08.14)_

Everything was blurry. The ceiling seemed to be merged with the floor. I tried, drowsily, to lift my head and look around at my surrounding. I reached to my left and was surprised to find my hat. Sleepily, I sat up and brushed down my dress. How did I end up here? Flashes of being chained up and dragged through town raced around my mind. Teemo! He took me here and someone else...

"You're awake, Lulu?"

"Um, yeah, Veigar are you ok?" He nodded back. How long had I been out? Where was I? What's going to happen to me? How am I going to get out? I kept listing worrying questions through my mind and more continuously added. I had never been in a prison before, that being a good thing, but it felt a bit like the Glade. Isolated but happy. Happy that Veigar was safe and near need company, otherwise they go insane. The Bandle City prisons kept their inmates in pairs to avoid what's commonly referred to as the 'Veigar incident'. Even though this was the case, I was surprised to be with Veigar.

"What happened when I was out?" I asked.

"The potion drink they gave you forces you to say the truth and spill everything you know." What? I was embarrassed at the thought of what I could have said. My face turned scarlet. At first, he quizzically looked at me but realised why I was cringing.

"I don't think I believed you before."Veigar stated.

"What did I say?" I demanded, half crying.

"Come here." I stared back, blankly.

"I can show you what happened."

"I thought only the highest scholars in Runeterra can look back in time."

"They were my mentors." I stood up and walked to his corner.

"Give me your hands." I sat down and placed my hand on his palms. Veigar proceeded to mutter some foreign words. Purple mist started to circle us and I started to feel conscious slip away from me.

"Just trust me and let go. Your magic is blocking me reaching me." I nodded and closed my eyes. The room around me became a purple haze and I slowly, but certainly drifted off...


	6. You mean it?

_This is a little late, sorry! I hope you enjoy and, as always, thank you for your kind reviews and favourites 3 (School is back on Thursday D: but I'll keep up with updates! :D) Next update: 28.08.14_

_Where am I?_

I awoke… flying? Veigar was drifting next to me and was smiling at my confusion. He pointed towards the ground. I looked down and tried to make out what was going on. There was four figures: Teemo (being his usual douchey self), a guard holding Veigar, Veigar and me. Wait, me? Had Veigar taken me back to the interrogation session. I asked for what happened but I didn't think I was going to travel in time.

Other me was kneeling in the middle of the room; I looked groggy and sick. Watching an alternative me was making real me feel sick too. This took another level of confusion. I felt something clutch my arm. I looked up to see the owner of the arm and was shocked to find it was Veigar. _He's acting strange_. What did I say during the interrogation? I was becoming paranoid, running questions through my mind constantly of what happened.

"Just watch the past, Lulu." I nodded in agreement.

"Can we go down?" I asked.

"Yes, no one can see us."

Veigar ported us to the front row of the room. It felt small and cramped with close dark walls and a low ceiling. Rows of chairs were squashed into lowered area which made the room feel even smaller than it was. Teemo walked next to other me and I knew this was the start.

"Why did you do it?" Teemo stopped and directly looked other me in the eye.

"I wanted to protect Veigar."

"Why?" Teemo asked again, more aggressively.

"Teemo, you know she's under the shroom potion effect. You know she'll say everything…" Veigar tried to interrupt.

"Shut it, sorcerer. We know you're immune." Veigar looked down at the floor in a little disappointment.

"I think you're too harsh towards Veigar and I think his persona is blown out of proportion and I think you're going to hurt him and…" Other me spluttered. Terror was drawn on my face but I was… _brave? _

"Carry on, traitor. Why would you even care for his safety?" Teemo was now staring me in the eye, inches from my face.

"I always… empathized with Veigar."

"Empathized?"

"Yes, I'm an outcast too. No one takes me seriously." Other me replied, more determined to make my point.  
"You turned children into squirrels and led them into the cursed wood!" Teemo exclaimed.  
"Cursed?! Is that how you describe the most ancient source of magic in Runeterra?!" I asked in disgust.

"You're a freak."

"And you don't understand love."

"What?! I have feelings unlike this monster here…"

"I love him. I love Veigar. I…" Teemo stared blankly at other me. I stared at other me in awe. I looked to my side to see 'real' Veigar smiling shyly at the floor. I laughed at my own determination. I guess he didn't believe me until then.

"I've never been more… appreciated, I guess, is the word." Veigar stammered out. I took his hand and made him look me in the eye.

"You mean it, Lulu?" He asked nervously. I was close to crying. I was trying to think of something meaningful and memorable but I could only manage one word:

"Yes."

"How could you love this wretch?" 'Wretch' stung like lightning.

"And how can you not understand my actions. I've not endangered Bandle City. I was prepared to take him far away from here." Teemo adjusted his hat and rolled his eyes.

"Your fate, and Veigar's, will be decided later. Take them away."


	7. The Correct Decision

_New update woo! Pretty short because I forgot how terrible schoolwork is. I'm going into my last year of GCSEs so there is a ton of work. I want to keep this up because I really do love writing! There might have to be longer spaces between updates so I can improve the quantity/quality so next Wednesday ok? :D (Next Update: 3/09/14)_

I couldn't remember what happened after Teemo took other me to where real me was now. _Parallel universes are complicated to think about. _Veigar took me back to the present at that point and the journey was a blur now. Purple dust still lay on the cold ground but the effects of being under high energy magic were wearing off. The events of the interrogation still ran through my mind. _He knows. Lulu, and believes you._ I smiled to myself and even let out a small giggle. The last few days had turned my, already crazy, life upside down. I had gone from a Bandle City outcast selling cupcakes to a notorious criminal accomplice and traitor of all Yordle kind. But I knew I was still me: a delusional, crazy daydreamer. _That's never going to change._

The uncertainty of my future had caught up to me. I didn't know what I was doing tomorrow, let alone a years time. I had lived, relatively contently, in my housing for four years. It wasn't the most exciting time but days went on peacefully and I was starting to wonder if I could just go back to that point. If I hadn't taken the responsibility of the city. If I hadn't tried to save Veigar. I hadn't thought too much about the airship. If I hadn't let my curiosity led me away… but my entire life was built around my love of adventure. That's what led me to Glade. That's what encouraged me out again. That's what made me, _me._Would I trade a peaceful life for the ups and downs of my situation? Not in a million years.

"Lulu, you are conscious now?" Veigar asked nervously. I sat up and shrugged my shoulders. He couldn't help giggling at me, especially with my severely battered hat.

"I think it's time to get out of here. I think I know where we can go." Where **we **can go? My eyes lit up and sparkled. Something changed inside of me. Being appreciated made me feel fuzzy and warm… the happiness took over my mind as I started to cry. Reality snapped back to me and I realised Veigar was looking at me, perplexed.

"You OK?" Veigar asked. I nodded and replied, "let's get out first. Plan?"

"Magic." He stated plainly.  
"Well, details?"

"I can get us to anywhere in Runeterra."

"No way…"

"With a certain amount of… error."

"Oh." A degree of concern started to creep up on me.

"It'll be fine."

"I trust you." I quickly stated.  
"Where would you like to go, Lulu? Within twenty miles."

"Piltover."

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm not sure I've been this sure ever."

"Any particular reason?"  
"Anywhere in Runeterra with you is perfect for me."


End file.
